This invention relates generally to pads and more particularly to cushioned pads for releasable securement to clip-on type earrings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,998 (Lawrence) there is disclosed a pad arranged for releasable securement to a portion of a conventional clip-on earring to cushion the engaging portion of the wearer's ear. To that end the pad includes a planar base member having a predetermined shape formed of a thermoplastic material, and to which is secured a resilient member in the form of foam pad of a similar shape to that of the base member. The foam member is heat sealed to the base member along a portion of the peripheral edge of each to form a hollow pocket with the unsealed peripheral edge portions of the two members forming an entrance mouth to a pocket. The gripping portion of the earring is disposed within the hollow pocket to hold the pad in place thereon.
Ear pads constructed in accordance with the teachings of the foregoing patent have been commercially available and are shown in FIG. 2 designated by the legend "Prior Art". These pads, as well as the pads disclosed in the aforegoing United States patent, while suitable for their intended purposes, nevertheless leave something to be desired from the standpoint of longevity of use and effectiveness. In this connection it has been determined that the insertion of the earring's clip (gripping) portion into the pocket causes that portion to directly engage the foam material making up the pad. This action has the effect of eroding or otherwise damaging the somewhat fragile foam, particularly if the pad is repeatedly put on and removed from the earring clip.